I Need You
by Chibi Rose Angel
Summary: 2007 Movie-verse. He just knew he was going to come for him because there was just simply no other option. He had to come for him.


_**Author's Notes**_: All right! So this is a first for me. I've always been a fan of Transformers but the 2007 live action movie ended up giving me two ideas. This is just the first one and I'm hoping no one has done this idea yet. At any rate, this is going to be a rather sweet and fluffy story. I really did enjoy the relationship between Bumblebee and Sam. I actually want my very own Bumblebee! Not to mention I'd give an arm and leg (no not really) to have a Bumblebee t-shirt! Anyway, this story will primarily deal with Bumblebee's feelings about Sam. And before anyone asks, NO I do not think Bumblebee was in love with Sam or vice versa. If you were hoping for that sort of story then I suggest you look elsewhere. There are no major warnings for this story. Constructive criticisms are welcomed so without futher ado, please enjoy my story and happy reading! Major kudos to Fallen Hikari for beta reading my story! If you ever want to read some really good TMNT or Transformers story then she's your gal!

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Transformers or anything associated with Transformers. I am making no profit from this story. This story has been written strictly for entertainment purposes only.

I will never forget the sorrow and regret that I saw in Sam's eyes. It was like a part of me was being forcefully removed without my consent. I tried to fight them off but they proved to be too strong.

That was what I would later go on to tell Optimus, but the truth is I could sense that Sam didn't want me getting hurt. If I had put up more of a struggle, then I am sure I could have taken them but I held back--for Sam's sake. I didn't want to place the boy in any more danger. If anything, I wanted to protect him, but that was easier said than done. The boy was apparently a magnet for trouble. Honestly, my job would have been a whole lot easier if he wasn't so curious.

As they were taking me away, it hurt so much to see such a haunted and lost look in his eyes. I could feel my spark fluttering wildly because I didn't want to be taken from his side.

He was the one who took care of me while I was separated from the others. He was the one who believed in me when no one else would. He was the one who stood by me when everyone else thought I was worthless.

I don't think I'll ever be able to work up the courage to tell Optimus that I wanted Sam to be proud of me. I don't think he'll understand my sentiments. I know he isn't particularly close to any humans, and I also know he misses our home terribly, but I wanted to make the best of this experience.

I wanted our time on Earth to be a memorable experience, and naturally, getting captured and tortured wasn't part of the plan. When they took me to the base and sprayed me down with all of those chemicals, it felt like my body was on fire. My circuits and wires felt like they were in the process of slowly rusting and then piece by piece, falling apart. At first, it felt like I was being burned and then gradually I began to feel numb. It was much more painful than anything I had ever been through.

Didn't they hear my screams? Couldn't they see my tears? Didn't they realize just how much they were hurting me?

No matter how much I cried out, they wouldn't listen to me. They just kept pouring that substance on me until finally, I shut down. I began to block out the pain as I focused solely on Sam.

In my mind, I kept chanting over and over that Sam was going to come for me. It was the only thing I could cling to. Optimus is a great leader; nonetheless, I knew he is dedicated first to protecting the Allspark. I knew he wasn't going to jeopardize our mission just to rescue me.

So, I had to hope that he would come for me. No, I had to _believe_ that he would come. If he didn't, it would be a lesson learned the hard way. The waiting, however, was the hardest thing I ever had to do.

A part of me was absolutely certain that he wasn't going to risk coming for me. The other part of me, however, couldn't—and wouldn't--accept that. After everything we'd been through, I was having a hard time believing that he would just abandon me.

The moment I saw Sam enter the room where they were holding me, I don't think I've ever been so grateful in my entire life. He really did come back for me! That meant he truly cared about me.

He already looked troubled but when he caught glimpse of me, he became angry. Vaguely, I remember him shouting at the people to release me and to stop hurting me. I was thankful that he actually understood what the others couldn't, or rather_ refused_, to hear.

I don't know how he did it, but somehow he convinced them to let me go. To this day, he still won't tell me how he managed to free me; but once I was released, he looked extremely relieved. His eyes weren't as hollow anymore, and I couldn't detect any sadness from him. I could tell he was simply pretending to be fine for my sake, but I couldn't help noticing, he was still worried about me.

Even during the battle with Megatron, he wouldn't leave my side. Even though I sustained grave injuries, he refused to abandon me again. I think he was still feeling a bit guilty about what happened earlier. I suppose what really shocked him was when I asked to stay with him. Perhaps he was thinking I would jump at the chance to leave and instead I wished to remain with him. The look on his face was just priceless. It was a mixture between confusion, disbelief and happiness. That was all the confirmation I needed to know that he wouldn't mind if I stayed on Earth.

Really, I'm just thankful he didn't give up on me. I'm so glad that when I had no one else to turn to, he was there for me. More importantly, I'm glad he was there in my moment of need. If it hadn't been for him, I would have never survived that entire ordeal. I suppose I could thank him for the rest of our lives, but that would never be enough. Besides, I'm quite sure he already knows how much I appreciate him and love him.

If not, I'm sure I could always find some way to show him my gratitude. That or I could always get Mikaela to help me work something out. Despite time being against us due to our different life-spans, I owe him my life. As long as Sam is alive and well, I will never stop showing him just how much he means to me.


End file.
